


History Obliterates

by Troublestarter12



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Emile is Virgil's step-brother, F/M, King! Roman, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remy is Virgil's younger brother, Royal advisor! Logan, Time Travel, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublestarter12/pseuds/Troublestarter12
Summary: A letter never meant to be found....A kingdom forgotten by time...A boy who just wanted to listen to his music....In all three instances fate had a different plan.Prepare for the story of two lover boys separated by the centuries.





	History Obliterates

{Warning: Death does occur in this chapter though not explicit/descriptive. However if you are uneasy about such subject then I recommend turning back now. My writing usually takes on a darker style than most. I don't wish to see you uncomfortable. Read as you will.}

 

 

The story begins long before our time...

A man of great renown slams a heavy door making his hair ripple from the short lived wind. He walks with a stiff outwards appearance in search of something important. He finally reaches a book shelf filled to the brim with leather bound books. His antics still for a split moment as if his mind is just now catching up to him.

Wide brown eyes scan the endless rows of book bindings before he grabs a book and hurries to the desk. He slams the book down with a resounding thud. His left hand reaches out searching for equipment as his right pulls parchment out from a desk drawer. He seizes a quill and a small bottle of ink before writing onto a blank piece of parchment. 

His writing was rushed as the ink grew thicker with every stroke. Each letter grew more lopsided and twice as dark as the previous. Shouting could be heard coming from outside as the man realized he was quickly running out of time. He hastily grabbed an envelope and sealed his letter inside. 

He grabbed the book and flipped to a quarter of the way into it. Page 74 had been cut through just wide enough to place an envelope. He placed the letter into the book and closed it for the very last time. He walked back to the bookshelf and laid the book down in its final resting place. 

He couldn't help but think would this be his? His white gloved hands shook slightly as fear finally settled in. He knew the moment his advisor had urgently told him the people were rioting that he would not survive. Yet he still hoped that he could somehow live to see beyond his 20th birthday.

He wishes for a different time. He'd give anything for one more day to kiss his beloved. One more hour to cause his children to shriek with joy. One more minute was all he had. As the thunderous feet came closer he had only 3 thoughts left. 

Three...

If only he could have done more.

Two..

His loved ones kept flashing in his memories. What would they think of him now?

One.

He would die a horrid villain in the eyes of his people. 

The door flooded open and tension filled the room. The young man turned around to face his once loyal subjects. He saw faces he had known all his life now twisted into monsters filled with the sin of wrath. The look in their eyes shall haunt him even into his afterlife. 

The sun lowered in the sky as the angry men came at him. He knew this was his final moments. In that instant he did what he was trained to do since a child; to hold his head up high and face whatever was coming head on. The last thing he saw was his family crest engraved into the regal ceiling. 

The royal lay motionless on the cold floor. His wide eyes lay unblinking and his ever neat hair was in disarray. The people left in a blur of both guilt and joy. They left him there as they went to tell the wondrous news. As they celebrated well into the night his pristine white garb soaked through with crimson. 

As for the book, a village child came and took the valuables to trade away for money. The book and multiple other literature was among them. The boy made quite the profit and never thought twice of what he had taken and sold.

The book sailed from the small island of Sark to Europe. From there the book's journey is jumbled. All we know is that somehow the book made its way to the U.S after many years of trade. It was picked up by a young man and placed onto the shelf of the New York library way back in 1780. 

It was forgotten and never read nor touched by another living soul. Decades turned to centuries as the book collected dust sat upon the lowest shelf.  Day in and day out they were passed by as they yearned someone to find them and the letter within.

They nearly gave up hope. For maybe the king's secrets truly will die with them. At lest until the day a boy in dark clothes leaned against their shelf and knocked them out from their place. A brush of his hand and they knew that everything was changing for the better.

 

[And scene. Well, for now at least. I hope you enjoyed this little prologue. This will be updated sporadically seeing as I am a jammed backed person. But I will try to figure out an update routine.]


End file.
